Known Better
by DracoDew17
Summary: Prequel-Sequel added to Known Better - Hermione goes back and explains the events leading up to becoming a Death Eater with her beloved Draco and how they got through the war without anyone knowing it. Including the concealment of their child.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. This is a one-shot and will not be continued. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think. As always, Please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Haven't we been through this before? I don't own it!  
  
Warning: features sexual situations, forced voyeurism, and slight violence. Read at your own risk.  
  
Known Better  
  
The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were silent as the grave while the students were at home for the Christmas holidays. In fact, the train had left to take them back to Platform 9 3/4 earlier in the day. Now, the only ones left in the castle were a few odd students here and there from varying houses.  
  
In the Head Girl dorm, two bodies were lying tangled on the bed in afterglow from sexual fulfillment. Hermione Granger had stayed at Hogwarts for her Head duties, and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had decided to stay with her. Harry had gone back to the Burrow to spend Christmas with Ginny and the Weasleys.  
  
Ron cradled Hermione in his arms as he thought on what they had just shared. It had been their first time together and it was wonderful. Finally being able to be with her completely had made Ron feel whole. He turned to face her and met her eyes with his own as he stroked her chestnut tresses gently.  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
She pulled away from him, taking the sheet with her, and stood on the other side of her bed. An expression he had never seen from her came across her face and she began speaking to him in a condescending tone.  
  
"Ron, Ron. You're so *naive*."  
  
He studied her with an oblivious eye. "I love you. What's naive about that?"  
  
Hermione watched him carefully. A strange, malicious glint began twinkling in her eyes. Her voice came out too sweet, not unlike that of Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Would you still love me if I told I was fucking Draco Malfoy?"  
  
His eyes grew as wide as saucers, but before he had the chance to say anything, he went flying across to the other side of the room. His wrists were now shackled to the celing with magical chains and when he tried to open his mouth to yell, nothing came out. His wand was lying discarded somewhere on the floor near his robes, and he soon realized there was no way out.  
  
Hermione chuckled at his helplessness for a moment before turning to an empty space near the wall.  
  
"You can come out now. He's bound securely."  
  
An invisibility cloak was ripped away and there, in all his Slytherin glory, stood Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy himself, wand in hand. A cruel smirk was plastered across his features as he took in his handiwork on the redheaded boy. He cocked an eyebrow in unspoken challenge as Ron glared at him before turning to the girl that had bounded up beside him.  
  
He mirrored her smile for a brief second before it twisted into a sneer. He raked his cold, gray eyes over her sheet-clad body before returning to her face.  
  
"I'm not touching you. You've still got Weasel stench on you, and I don't fancy getting it on me. Go clean up."  
  
She obliged and headed for the bathroom. While he waited for her, he turned to the bed. With a swish and a flick of his wand, the bed was back in order with fresh sheets and pillowcases.  
  
He strode over to where Ron stood chained and faced the boy head-on for the first time. Cruelty and vindictiveness danced in his eyes like fairylights.  
  
He drew back his hand and let it fly in a backhand swing. Ron's head snapped to the side and blood began to trail down his chin. The ring on Draco's finger had dug into lip.  
  
"That's for fucking *my* girlfriend, you prickish rodent."  
  
Ron could do nothing but glare at the other boy.  
  
"Did you honestly believe she'd want someone like *you* when she can have *me*? Wow. You really *are* an optimist, Weasley."  
  
Hermione came strolling back into the room dressed in a short, green robe. The significance of the color was not lost on Ron, and he watched in horror as she flushed under Draco's gaze. The blonde boy was now completely focused on her.  
  
They fell upon each other with such passion and heat Ron could swear he felt the temperature in the room rise. It was like watching a train wreck, he just couldn't look away.  
  
Draco and Hermione began to make their way to the bed as their tongues danced together. She snaked her hands around his neck and pushed against the length of him feeling his arousal dig into her stomach. She ground her hips against his and was satisfied to hear the deep moan escape his throat.  
  
His own hands were not idle as he slid them up her thighs under the hem of her robe. He grabbed and lifted her up against him relishing the feel of her heat against the fly of his trousers. He was distracted by the feel of her hands on his bare chest as she ripped the shirt away. Following her lead, one of his hands traveled around her waist and unclasped the belt holding the robe together.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as her breasts were revealed to him. He pulled back from her mouth to swoop down to her chest catching one of the rosy buds between his teeth. She began to moan as he nipped and sucked for all he was worth. Her knees turned to jelly when he switched his attention to its twin. Suddenly, reality intruded when she felt him scoop her up in his arms.  
  
"Draco, wait. I have to take the spells off of me. I want to feel you."  
  
Ron observed in dismay as she lifted her wand off the bedside table and pointed it between her thighs. After a few chosen words, she set the length of wood back down and took back up where they left off.  
  
Draco took in her lovely naked form as he slid the robe from her shoulders. Her nipples were erect and a deep shade of pink that complimented the flush of her heaving chest. She reached for him and caught him by the belt loop. Her hands made quick work of the buckle and began to pull his pants over his hips taking the black silk boxers with them.  
  
Soon, the floor was littered with their discarded clothing as they writhed together on the bed. He positioned himself at her opening and glided into her core with a fluent grace. They both sighed at the sensation of being joined.  
  
He began to move with slow and steady strokes, increasing in tempo at her whispered encouraging. Her hips lifted up to meet his as she trailed her hands down his spine. Beads of sweat began forming on their temples as they shared an amorous kiss tinged with a sense of urgency.  
  
Hermione arched into him as her head flew back and his name fell from her lips like a prayer. He followed her over into oblivion with a moan and they both contorted in ecstasy.  
  
Ron turned his head away from the sweaty limbs on the bed and a single tear flowed down his cheek.  
  
When they came back down from the intense high and began breathing normally, they realized that Ron had been present the whole time. Draco leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as he held her in his arms. She sank into him with a contented sigh.  
  
After a few silent moments, Draco rose from the bed with a groan of protest from Hermione. He chuckled at the look on her face before turning to their captive.  
  
"I suppose I need to let Father know we have him. They wanted word as soon as possible. Why don't you keep him entertained while I take care of business?"  
  
She nodded at him as she pulled her robe back on. He watched her while he continued dressing himself.  
  
"Stay away from him though. I've had enough of seeing you with him for a dozen lifetimes."  
  
He gave her one last look before exiting through the door that led to their joint common room. She watched him go before turning her attention to Ron. She sat on the end of her bed directly in front of him before beginning to speak.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering how this all happened." At his nod, she continued. "Well, Draco caught up with me over the summer and made me see the *error* of my ways. You're about to meet the Dark Lord personally, if you were wondering. See, he's forgiven me for my unfortunate birth."  
  
At this, she retrieved her wand once again and turned her back to him untying the robe and letting it slip off her left shoulder.  
  
"Finite Incantatum."  
  
A black spot appeared. It was a minature Dark Mark barely the size of a quarter. Ron felt his mouth drop open.  
  
"Draco has one, too. It's not like we can walk around Hogwarts with it on our arms. Especially when we roll up our sleeves in Herbology or Potions."  
  
She tied the robe back around her waist and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that. You don't understand the sacrifices I've made and will continue to make throughout the year to get what I want."  
  
With a victorious smirk, she sidled up to him leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You see, I'm pregnant with Draco's child."  
  
Hermione pulled back from him letting out a giggle as she took in his wide- eyed expression.  
  
"Shh, it'll be *our* little secret since he doesn't know yet."  
  
She resumed her place at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Being a Mudblood in Voldemort's service is one thing, but carrying on a relationship with one of his precious purebloods is quite another. Lucius would never approve of Draco's association with me, but I fully intend to keep him. That's why I'll do *everything* in my power to make sure Lucius and the Dark Lord are dead at the end of the war, even if I have to kill them myself." Her eyes darkened with resolve. "*No one* will stand between us."  
  
Draco ambled back into the room holding an object in his hand. A scowl appeared on his lips as he noticed their proximity. He pushed Hermione behind him before muttering a charm. Ron now stood fully clothed in chains. Before he could blink, Draco had cast Petrificus Totalus on him before releasing his bonds.  
  
Ron fell over with a clunk. The blonde boy came into his vision with a wide smirk.  
  
"You'll be taken to the Dark Lord and Hermione will be going as the willing captive. Potter will come looking for you, but don't worry, you'll be dead before then. That way, nobody will know of her involvement."  
  
Before he knew it, he could feel the familiar hook behind his navel as they were whisked away to whatever lay on the other side. His last thought before he gave into his dreadful fate was *I shoud have known better. She could have never loved me.*  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Very dark compared to what I usually write. And ha, finally, a sex scene! *grin* Well, I just had this vicious thought that wouldn't go away of a Hermione, pregnant with Draco's child, luring Ron to his demise. Hopefully, it came off okay. As always, Please R/R!!! 


	2. Basic Principles

A/N: This is the prequel part to Known Better, that's why it's been tacked on to the original. Since everyone asked so nicely I wrote a sort of follow up to detailing what led Hermione to become a Death Eater and such. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did?

**Basic Principles, Part One**

Hermione stood looking at the grave of one of her best friends and felt no regret. Not even one small tinge of guilt.  
  
It was, of course, her fault that Ron lay six feet below her in a casket surrounded by dirt of the earth. She was the one who had convinced him to stay over at the break and lured him into her bed with their false relationship and broken promises. His love for her was what ultimately led him to his downfall. All she'd had to do was look at him with her big dark eyes and bring a coaxing finger forth and he came willingly. A black widow would be proud.  
  
It was Lucius who had done the deed while she stood watching and knowing that it was only a small sacrifice compared to what would be hers in the end. Hermione and Ron's body had then been taken to the basement of the Riddle House where she waited patiently for Harry to come. He had, and Hermione had gone back into the arms of the good side, and away from Draco, playing the part of the poor kidnapped victim whose best friend had been slain.  
  
Everything had worked out in the end though, and she now stood two years later in the new memorial cemetery that had been built to house all the casualties of the war, Auror and Death Eater alike. It had been her husband's very first act after being appointed Minister of Magic.  
  
Yes, she was now married to Draco and she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy a little over a year ago. In addition to Draco being the Minister, Hermione herself was now Head of the Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
There was no doubt that life was pretty good right now, and while most people were happy for her and held the quite famous couple in high esteem, a few were still skeptical about where the two had actually stood during the war. They had been accused of everything from taking bribes, which Draco snidely replied "Malfoys? Take bribes? When we're filthy rich already?," to being privy to all of Voldemort's secret plans. No evidence had ever been found and no charges had ever been filed.  
  
And while only Draco and Hermione knew the exact specifics of where they were and what they went through in war-time, there was something about where Hermione was now situated that even her husband did not know: Everything she had was the result from years of meticulous planning.  
  
This is her story.

When Hermione had been a small child, a young girl of only five or six, she asked her mother about marriage, and so her mother had sat down and explained the basic principles of life to her. The first thing she had told her daughter had been every girl needs a good husband. Someone who would take care of her and protect her, but let her be her own person at the same time. The second thing had been to make sure your good husband is also handsome. After all, this is the person who would be contributing half of their genes into your children. No one wants ugly children. The third thing in the husband category and probably the most important was to make sure your husband was able to balance your life. You don't want somebody who would hold you back from going as far as you can.

This made sense to Hermione. Her parents were equally matched with their lucrative dental practice and a happy marriage, so it must work. She took this advice to heart, but didn't really think about it often until much later when she stepped on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Just that one train ride was a life-changing and shocking experience in a number of ways.

The most obvious one was meeting Harry and Ron for the first time, the two boys who would later become her best friends. She had bossed them around about spells and then proceeded to bore them with her background reading on the school and the magical world at-large. She had actually read more books than just the ones she'd listed. _Prominent Magical Families_ and _The Pureblood Legacy_ came to mind. The latter had been where she'd originally found out the disdainful attitude purebloods had towards witches and wizards of Muggle descent.

Then, later that same day, she first met Draco Malfoy.

Her initial impression of him was wondering how such a small boy could have such a commanding aura. She had popped into his compartment searching still for Neville's perpetually lost toad and was just about to ask if he'd seen him when his cold eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. She'd never seen eyes like that anywhere, so gray and stormy. Her observation was cut short when the boy whose eyes she'd been admiring jumped up from his seat and ordered her to leave. She'd huffed about it but eventually did what he demanded.

It wasn't until later, when he reappeared with Crabbe and Goyle, she discovered who he was and more specifically, who his family was. She was fascinated by him ever after that. To actually meet the sole heir of a pureblood family featured in her books was to Hermione like someone else coming across a celebrity by chance.

Hermione saw everything in an academic capacity anyway. She thought she could maybe talk to him one day and he could tell her all about his family history and traditions. However, after she befriended Harry and Ron, this became quite impossible, and she had to bury all her fascination under a layer of false hatred.

Then, there was the Mudblood incident.

Everything changed after it, and she was always aggravated with him for not acting the way she thought he should. His time around the other Slytherins had only served in making him a bully and the powerful boy she'd first met faded little by little. Soon, he was nothing but rude, spiteful, and arrogant, strutting around the castle like a puffed-up peacock.

So, she'd slapped him.

Hermione was hoping the sharp smack would knock some sense into him and he'd start acting equal to what she believed of him, stop being so cruel and begin to show some dignity. It shut him up for a while, but not forever.

With the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, all Draco's energies were focused again on Harry and making him miserable. Many times, she and Ron got caught in the crossfire, and it seemed to confirm where she stood with him and how she felt about it. He could care less and that was fine with her, but then the Yule Ball turned everything on its head.

He stared, along with most of the school, at her transformation with wide eyes and an open mouth. It made it very difficult for her to pay attention to Viktor when she could sense Draco watching and this time, not with hatred. It pleased her in a purely feminine way that she had never felt before. After bickering with Ron, she observed him walk through the double-doors into the garden outside. Intrigued, she decided to follow him at a safe distance. He just meandered at first, but she soon realized he had a destination in mind. He came to a stop in front of a cluster of lavender bushes, breathing in the scent with a sigh.

Under the moonlit sky, she really studied him. He was starting to show signs of the man he would be and his posture was something of grace and elegance. Standing there, she could hardly believe this was the same person who brought her such misery on a daily basis. He seemed to be a perfect angel. In that moment, she could see who and what he would become, the power he radiated and the confidence he personified. Unbidden, her mother's words came flying back to her. And for the first time in all her years, Hermione made a rash decision.

She vowed to get to him, really get to him, and one day become his wife.

Afterwards, she began to drop hints, ask to borrow a book while casually bumping into him at the library and keeping Harry and Ron from throwing punches at him every time there was a skirmish. Draco repeatedly rejected and insulted her, but she knew in advance that it was going to take some time. All of this was done subtly of course, away from the eyes of distrustful best friends.

Hermione continued to wear him down through fifth year as they shared their prefect duties and on into sixth. He gave inch by mere inch in her struggle to gain his trust. It was late in sixth year when she realized how far they had come. A small peck on the cheek during a late-night study session in the prefect common room had rapidly escalated into a sexual experience of pure bliss. She was fulfilled by him in ways she didn't even know were lacking. He sated her yearning for an equal.

Little more than a week later, after the exam results were in, they parted before each had to return to their respective houses to pack for the train. As Hermione walked out the door of their concealed room, she noticed him watching her with a lingering gaze, and suddenly, she knew.

He would come for her.

He did, appearing out of thin air on her doorstep in the middle of summer holidays. She listened while Draco pleaded his case to her. He rambled on about there having to be balance in everything and how the wizarding world was currently uneven. Some of the things he said made perfect sense to her, but she was still unsure. She cast inside herself to search out any loyalty to the side of Harry and Dumbledore, and she felt it, like a low hum not nearly as strong or dominant as it once was. There was something else there though, and she knew what her choice would be. It wasn't about doing the right thing anymore; it was about doing the right thing for her future with him. She would go with him to his side and hatch a plan that would get them both through this war in one piece. It wouldn't do to switch sides and then have him die on her.

She was in love with him, after all.

A/N: Okay. No, this is not the end. There is a second part to Basic Principles, but I can't post it here since I really don't want my account to be frozen for posting a NC-17 fic. Since it won't let me post a link for some reason, you'll have to email me, and I'd be happy to send it to you. You can find my email on my profile. Sorry in advance for the many loopholes I'm trying to go through. Please review!


End file.
